Blades
|title_of_leader=Master of the Order |clergy= |chapter(s)= |headquarters= Scabbard |row13= |holy_text(s)= |deities= |patron(s)= Xyon |locations= |artifacts= |ceremonies= |founder(s)= |place_of_origin= |formed_from= |formation=August 2553 |fragmented= |dissolution= |reorganized= |notable_members=*Rhal 'Nbekai *Tsen 'Vesar }} The Blades ( : Seh'kiil) are a mercenary guild established in the aftermath of the by Rhal 'Nbekai. The organization dedicated itself to the One Truth, an ancient doctrine that places warfare as essential to evolutionary ascension. Initially formed of remnants from the in 2552, the Blades consist primarily of warriors while and are also common within their ranks. After the collapse, the guild served as a source of both social guidance as well as martial purpose for its members. Due to their commitment to defending the Osa Corridor, they've become exceptionally influential among the fringe-worlds of Sangheili-held space, although―as of 2557―they've expanded into other regions of the as well. History Origins When ―a Sangheili fortress-world―was destroyed by a , few were spared from oblivion. The loss of such a key strategic point not only stripped the Elites of innumerable military assets, but also left the Osa Corridor―the veritable backdoor into Sangheili-held space―largely undefended. Though many survivors of brief chose to follow to , a scant few remained in the region to defend the Corridor at all costs. These defenders rallied under the leadership of Rhal 'Nbekai, special operations commander for the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose and shipmaster of Insurmountable. 'Nbekai was a known adherent to the One Truth even before the Great Schism, seeding its doctrine deep into the Hidden Blades special operations division long before the outbreak of civil war. He taught its tenets to these recent additions to his command as well. In its simplicity, objectivity, and substantiality, the One Truth became the only principle that made sense to Rhal's subordinates during the chaotic period of upheaval; at this point, these warriors committed themselves to the perfection of their bloody craft. Formation The order of the Blades was formally created by Rhal 'Nbekai and his newly-formed in the Hraka system on November 5, 2552, once it became evident that 'Mantakree's armada wouldn't be returning from Onyx. This new order was established around the Hidden Blades division, and was named after the special operations unit as a result. The Blades original objective was to muster their strength, recruiting warriors from the independent colonies in the Osa Corridor so they could mobilize offensively against the Covenant with a sizable force. This swiftly became a difficult task to accomplish however, as Xytan 'Jar Watinree's ploy to lure in Jiralhanae leaders proved successful; a Jiralhanae-controlled fleet led by several alpha chieftains arrived in the Osa Corridor on November 8, originally with the intention of laying siege to Joyous Exultation but―upon discovering the planet's fall―diverted their attention to raiding the virtually-undefended colonies in the region. Many of these colonies' warriors, primarily those from local militias, refused to join the Blades as a result of the Brutes' arrival as a defensive posture was seen as the best chance for these worlds' citizens. Others however, such as the sword-sisters of Ish'kava and Hesteio bloodhunters, gladly pledged themselves to the order. Thus, to rid the Osa Corridor of the Jiralhanae threat and complete Watinree's original mission, the Blades launched a guerrilla campaign against the overwhelming force of the Covenant. Rise to power Created conflict Philosophy Religious influence Organization Category:Affiliations Category:Covenant remnants